


#1

by naktoms



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, Just Music
Genre: M/M, feat black nut, idk man i dont evne know how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are men of many firsts, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what the hell this is. i watched smtm3 with my bf and i was like haha what if this happened and then i died. i legitimately died. you're reading something written by a ghost right now, there's ectoplasm on my keyboard
> 
>  
> 
> just saying but i'm totally going to write more. Incredible. i hope you enjoy

the first time they meet, siyoung is giriboy and hunchul is iron. every inch of hunchul is tacky, bucket hat to sandals, and maybe his personality is too- he’s nervous, even if he tries to be confident in his abilities. kinda cute.

siyoung isn't going to say that hunchul’s better than him, because he isn’t. it’s all up to preference and popularity in the end, and siyoung never had a chance besides, so if hunchul wins, then good for him. still, elimination stings a bit more than he would’ve liked for it to. he would like to say he didn’t cry, but, whatever.

he sticks around because he’s told to and he’s scrolling through his twitter feed when someone takes his phone from him. he snaps his head up, some rude remark dying in his throat when he sees it’s hunchul, flipping through apps and then typing something before returning the phone.

“text me later,” hunchul says warmly, grinning, and siyoung nods. sure.

the first time they hold hands isn’t ideal. hunchul chews on his fingers when he’s bored or nervous (and probably a plethora of other emotions that siyoung hasn’t seen yet), and they’re supposed to just be watching a movie but siyoung can’t stop looking at the way hunchul nibbles on his fingertips.

“stop,” siyoung whispers, pressing his fingers into hunchul’s wrist, and hunchul nods, letting his hand fall away from his face. siyoung reaches across him and pulls his other hand to the center cushion of the couch, holding them in one hand to keep them away from hunchul’s mouth.

it works, for a time, and siyoung doesn’t think much of it when hunchul pulls one of his hands up to his face, too worried about the people on screen that are being straight up slaughtered, until he feels teeth pressing against his flesh.

“what the hell are you doing?” siyoung asks, trying to pull his hand away, but hunchul holds it tight.

“you won’t let me chew on mine, fine, i’ll chew on yours.” hunchul says, pulling at siyoung’s skin with his teeth.

siyoung rolls his eyes and resolves to leave hunchul alone, but by the time the movie’s ended there’s bruises on his fingertips and on the back of his hand. he wants to complain about it, because that’s going to be a problem, obviously, but he gives up with a sigh. he thinks hunchul looks rather pleased with himself.

the first time they go on a date isn’t exactly a date, actually. daewoong insisted that he come along once he found out they were going to subway and siyoung can’t say no to daewoong lest he start some sort of stupid fight in the middle of the street. so, they’ve got daewoong on the other side of the table from them talking about “bitchass haters” on his soundcloud profile.

it’s rather easy to tune daewoong out. siyoung supposes that after a few years of dealing with him, that sort of thing comes pretty easy. instead, he asks hunchul to tell him about his crew, and barely notices that daewoong has started yelling about how underappreciated he is around here and “just you fuckin’ watch, one day i’m gonna be the best”.

their first kiss isn’t the best. siyoung is completely wasted, drunk just for the sake of it, and hunchul insisted that he stick around to make sure siyoung didn’t “die or kill someone else”. so hunchul stayed long after everyone else went home, then took siyoung himself home. and what did siyoung give him in turn but a sloppy kiss, glasses pressed awkwardly against hunchul’s face and fingernails digging into his shoulders.

siyoung doesn’t exactly remember every detail, only that he did it, and now he’s hungover as shit and basically wants to die. he can already hear his labelmates teasing him in his head, daewoong’s annoying voice and jihoon’s hearty laughter-

he feels fingertips ghosting across his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face, then lips pressed against his skin. “get up,” hunchul whispers, and siyoung groans in response. “come on, if you brush your teeth i’ll kiss you for real.”

siyoung will deny it if you ask, but he does get out of bed a little faster then.

their first ‘i love you’s exchanged don’t really count, seeing as they’re jokingly passing verses between one another when hunchul comes off with some cheesy-ass line about love lasting forever, then points to siyoung and says, “i love you!” with the grossest accent.

siyoung makes a face of disgust and goes to shove hunchul over, prompting hunchul to giggle and hop away. still, it makes him wonder, so later siyoung leans against hunchul and whispers, “do you mean that?”

“hm?”

“i love you, do you mean that?” siyoung repeats, twisting so he can look at hunchul, and hunchul grins.

“yeah, yeah. i love you, yeah. do you love me?”

siyoung can’t get out much more than a squeak and a nod, and hunchul wraps his arms around siyoung’s shoulders and squeezes tight. it’s embarrassing, more than anything, and siyoung suddenly feels what a gap there is between them in most everything. that makes it worse. hunchul’s gentle kisses make it better.

their first time is maybe the first thing that siyoung can consider spectacular (the fifteen minutes spent arguing about who’s going to top aside). hunchul doesn’t look it, but he’s very rough, leaving large splotches of purple and red on siyoung’s neck and shoulders and, to a lesser extent, on his hips and up his thighs. siyoung proudly posts pictures on his instagram and watches his followers go wild, grinning to himself.

of course, it’s noticed. it’s become somewhat commonplace for there to be bruises somewhere on siyoung at all times, just because hunchul’s gotten into the habit of randomly nibbling on him like he’s a cookie or something, but the strain in his voice is painfully obvious and daewoong, being the shithead he is, calls it out.

“jesus fuck, giri, what happened to you?” daewoong asks, leaning in so far he’s almost pressing his face against siyoung’s.

siyoung raises an arm and pushes daewoong away with his forearm, making a face. “don’t worry about it.”

“jesus! did you get laid?”

siyoung rolls his eyes in response, so daewoong takes to hopping from couch to couch while screaming. maybe having a boyfriend isn’t so bad, but dealing with his stupid-ass labelmates is.


End file.
